Choices We Make
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: He left her, so she could decide. Now that she is old enough he has returned. What will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Choices We Make_**

I did not enjoy leaving her behind. Feeling that I once thought only humans could and should have were tearing my chest apart. She did need to make her mind up though and deserved the right to know all her options. I left her with all of my heart and thought I'd be able to leave her be.

This was not the case, I had to return to her at least once a month to just see her face, hear her voice and know she was alright. Each time I departed from the humans I felt what little heart I have break. To see her smile at them. I felt as if I won the battles and would to lose the war. They smiled back, laughed, hugged and had no problems showing her affection. To lose her even though I knew she was happy would be like her death to me. I could never leave her alone, never let her be as a human should.

I keep myself busy restoring my role in the western lands. Taking my time in destroying those who opposed me. Though each time I was attacked by the pathetic human race I thought of her. My Rin, who was nothing like the others. Nothing like the simple beings of her race. My joy in all the dark. My Rin.

And now I will tell you what happened to lead to the path I choose.

* * *

Rin sat by the river, her feet dangling so they were submerged with in it's warm depth. It hadn't rained much so the water was not high and thee current was not swift. Lady Kagome and Inuyasha sat nearby, Kagome had been teaching Rin to swim and she was excited to get in the water once more. Kagome had been teaching a lot of things to the villagers, though she was wary of a few not wanting to create a problem in the future. She had made swimsuits though, which the group was sporting. Rin smiled as she watched the sky, waiting for her two companions to stop their bickering and get in the water. She had a butterfly in her heart. She always got one there a few days before he arrived at the village.

"Hai!" Kagome yelled as she stood and pulled the white haired Inuyasha up off the ground. "Come on!"

Inuyasha grumbled but stood as she pulled, a small smile on his face as he loved seeing her all railed up. "Feh, fine, fine..." He sighed and jumped in thee river, followed by Kagome who helped Rin get in.

The three swam and fought in the water for a few before Inuyasha stopped and got out of the water. A blush on his face as he cleared his throat. "It's time to get out." Kagome blinked and tilted her head about to ask why when Rin gave a small shrill and caught her attention.

"I've been hurt!" The girl cried as she noticed the bloody water around her and diluted blood on her inner thighs.

Kagome blushed and helped the girl out of th water, she grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it assuring her everything was alright. Kagome had not really thought much of this happening, in truth she would have guessed it happened a year or two before. Rin had turned 15 not to long ago. She had started when she was much younger, everyone was different though. With Lady Kaede's help she explained to Rin what was going on and how to deal with the 'gift'. Rin laid down to take a nap laving the two to speak of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be comming for a visit soon. We must talk to him then. Rin is a woman now, she will have to marry. Though she is not of royal blood she has received a few proposals. I dare not choice for that is up to her Lord. They are good families that would take care of her. She has been trained in running a home and schooled well, this is all we can hope for." Lady Kaede said as she fixed a remedy with Kagome handing her herbs.

"She should get a say in the matter. It isn't fair to just give her away." Kagome sighed, knowing that this was different in the era she was in. Rin would have no say in who she was 'wed' to. She would have to deal with the choice Sesshomaru made for her and do her 'duty' as a wife.

Kagome and Sango had been lucky to be given the opportunity to chose who they would be with. Sango was happy with her family, though she no longer fought beside Mikoru. She now took care of the children and home when he was off. Kagome looked down as she thought this over. It would be better if Sesshomaru sought each family out to see for himself which would be best for Rin. Though if he would do so or just pick on the fact of which family held the highest ground and political views or if it would settle peace between this village and another... There was a lot more in to it then just randomly picking a suitor for the girl.

"He will be here soon enough." Kaede sighed as she stood. Not nearly young enough to deal with a angry demon. She would soon pass, and did wish to see Rin in good hands. With someone to provide for the girl. She had wished the young women would have grown up more in her years in the Miko's care. She sighed and leaned on her cane as she removed the medicine and headed out of the hut to deliver it.

Kagome followed to help. Rin laid on the straw filled futon mat, tears down her face. She did not wish to wed anyone besides the on she loved. It rubbed salt in her wounded heart that he would be giving her away to someone else. She had never defied her Lord, and she would not start now. She would do as told and live a sad life. For what ever he wanted she would do. She could not live if he would be displeased with her.

It was three days before he arrived, hid right hand over his face as he neared his Rin. The smell of her hormone filled blood was enough to drive him mad. He had not noticed how he had grown, not realised how much of a woman she was. Now with the smell in the air he was slapped in the face with reality. The time had come. The years of thinking had passed and now was the time he would be forced to act. Forced to say what would be done with the girl. He knew the miko's were not stupid eenough to think they could decide his Rin's fate.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me!" Jakken pleaded as he carried the packages that Sesshomaru had brought for Rin.

"Find Rin, tell her I will find her not to come to me." Sesshomaru spoke as he ignored the green creature behind him. He wanted to speak to the miko's before he spoke to Rin.

"Onii-san!" Kagome called, smiling as she approached. He still looked annoyed. One of the miko's he wished to speak with.

"Where is the old one?" He questioned his brothers wench.

"Lady Kaede is at the hut." Kagome said annoyed slightly, seemed only fair though.

The two headed towards the hut and frowned as Kaede stood outside the hut waiting on them. "Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted. "You know already then." She said seeing his hand.

"I am sure you have your ideas on the matter." He spoke in a slightly annoyed voice as he stopped feet from her.

"There has been few suitors for her." She nodded.

"Have you spoke to her about them?" He asked trying not to notice his brother was walking towards them. "I have and will let Rin choice her own path. What she wishes will be granted even in the matter of her future."

Kagome smiled as she heard this. She had been worried there for a few about the out come of Rin's husband. Now that she knew th girl would get her say in the matter a weight was removed from the miko's shoulders.

"You will let a child choice what is best for her in the future?" Kaede frowned.

"I will." He glared back at her and turned away, not bothering with the old woman any more. His mind was made and she had no right no second guess his words. H found the girl easy, sitting under a tree with opened packages around her, new kimonos and shoes, jewelry of the highest regard something he had not given her until now that she was older and more responsible. The smell was strongest here. He dared not remove his hand as he watched her. Looking at her as a woman and no longer a child. Her hair was long and shiny as it had been before, no longer did she wear the small pony tail in the front but let it flow around her framing her face. She had lost the childishness in her face, though the kindness and purity still remained. Her eyes sparkled at the jewelry in her hand and her mouth was set in an O shape as she ran a finger over the rubies. Fuzziness filled his chest as she did this, she liked the gift he gave to her. He would give her anything to see the look more, h crushed the feelings though and walked closer. She looked up at him and dropped the necklace without a second thought to it as she ran to him, a look of bliss and love now replaced the one she gave to the necklace. He stopped and sucked in a quick breath as he noticed it. She had always looked at him with the same look. A look he did not place until now, on her grown up face.

She loved him.

Not in the childish way he had always thought she did. In the way a woman and man were meant to love one another. She had undying love for him. The type that would lead to trouble.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. Other wise we would have seen what happened with Rin and Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Choices We Make_**

Sesshomaru noticed she had grown up a lot more than he credited her for. Wondering why he only now noticed. It must have been the smell of the prof she was grown. She came to his shoulder, was thin almost to much so. Her arms were mostly bone and fingers long and matched, her chest had grown from it's childish form to a mature one and hr waist wasn't much bigger than it had been. Did they feed her? He questioned. She was too thin.

"My Lord!" She called as she hugged him. He patted her back lightly as she embraced him. Though showed no emotion when doing so. "Thank you for the gifts!" She pulled away and bowed.

"We need to talk." Was all he said as he walked off, Rin following him.

She looked at the ground. He had never had a 'talk' with her. "My Lord, have I upset you?" She asked, the worst thing she could think of.

"No. It's time for you to make a choice Rin. Your future what do you wish to do with it? You are of age to wed and the Miko has had offers for you, though she did not share them with you."

Rin stopped a moment before walking once more. It seemed this was about the second worst thing. She had no idea what to say to him, she did not wish to upset her Lord... But the only thing she wanted was to be with him till the end of her days. She would not lie, could not lie. It was not her. "I wish to spend my future with you. To be by your side till the end of my days." She smiled and lifted her head.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at the girl. he knew she wouldn't lie to him. She was to pure to do so. That had not changed in her. He closed his eyes a moment. Relief and sadness filled him. He knew she would be put in danger and had no idea what she asked. He would have said 'As you like' but he couldn't do that to her. "You know not what you ask." He said turning to face the girl. He had been thinking of ways to find her the best future he could. He spoke with firmness. "You will return to my lands, we will seek you a future together. You will try to find someone who can give you everything." Everything I can not give, his unspoken words. "If you can not find a suitable husband by the time you are 16, you can have your wish. I will show you though the true side of this Demon Lord, so do not try not to find someone who can give you their all."

Rin nodded lightly as he spoke more words than she had ever heard him say. "Yes, My Lord." Rin smiled widely happy she would get to spend at least the next months by his side, in lands she had never seen.

They walked back to Jakken who had gathered the gifts complaining about the lack of Rins gratitude towards their Lord. "When will we leave My Lord?" Rin questioned.

"Tonight, say your Good-Byes." He added. Before turning to Jakken. "Go to the villages and pass the word of Rin being of age for mirage. They will have to travel to the west to meet their bride. No free passes will be given out, they will have to fight their way there through the demons of the west."

Jakken blinked and nodded as he hurried to do as told, throwing the gifts in his hands to Rin. "Yes, My Lord!" He bowed and ran off.

Sesshomaru and Rin headed to town, Rin chatted away with out an answer to her stories. She told him about the swimming and the man who was sick in town but no one could find anything wrong with him. How Kagome would soon be the village's Miko at Kaede's death, which the old miko said was not far away. Kaede was tired and ready for rest. How Sango's children had grown and how the monk was almost stealing from other villagers with his prices. She stopped as they reached the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome stood.

"Onii-San! Onee-San!" Rin Yelled before racing forth to them. "Sesshomaru-Sama is taking me with him. I will miss you both!" She hugged the two and smiled happily. "Will you visit me?"

"Of course we will!" Kagome said even though she smiled she was worried. "When will you two depart?"

"What? Sesshomaru what the hell are you up to?" Inuyasha growled out moving closer to his brother and farther from Rin.

"Rin has decided, we will search for her a suitor from the western lands." Sesshomaru supplied leaving out the rest.

"Why not do it from here?" Inuyasha huffed. His brother would never be able to love Rin, to treat her as a equal. To leave his kingdom in her human hands when he was off at war.

"Onii-San, I want to see Lord Sesshomaru's lands. I haven't seen all of them, hardly any." Rin laughed.

"Can we join you as well?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, though the look on her face was not an asking look.

"One human is enough." He said with a glare, he had left her in their care to long. They doubted his ability to care for her. Kagome gave a nod as an answer.

"Lets get you packed then, Rin." Kagome lead the way, as Rin chatted away with her.

* * *

Rin sat on Ah and Un bundled from the wind Sesshomaru close by. It seemed strange that she did not have Jakken around to keep her company, to bicker with. She wondered if he would be alright on his way back to the lands. He was a demon, but not a very good one. She giggled at the thought and petted the two headed best on which she sat. It was hard to do much with the wind on her, chilly from the winter air. She closed her eyes and when they opened they were at a large estate. Past the steps and headed inside the main building. Demon guards stood around, whispering as they walked into the castle like fort.

Sesshomaru helped Rin off Ah and Un and motioned for a guard. "Take her to her room." He ordered, a few other guards appeared to take the packs of Rin's things. Rin smiled at the guards.

"Watashi wa Rin. Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, hajimemashite?" She bowed lightly. The guard grunted and said nothing as he did only what he was told to do.

Rin smiled as she walked the hall and was lead to her room, she thanked the guards as they left her things and looked around the room. It was stunningly beautiful, she had no idea rooms could look as such. She looked in awe for a long time before unpacking. Most of her belongings were the gifts from Sesshomaru. Kagome had shown her how to take the kimono's she had out grown and create a blanket, though she had re-gifted a few to Songo's children. She hugged the blanket before folding it and laying it on her mat. She then changed into a better kimono and slippers to match. She headed out of the room and began to follow the path she had taken to get to the room. She hummed lightly as she walked. Smiling at a few demons who she passed. None smiled back, but she ignored that fact and happily continued on her way. She was on cloud nine and would let nothing get her down.

She found Sesshomaru outside and smiled as she walked towards him. "My Lord." She spoke and leaned on the rail watching the bright morning sky.

"Word spreads quickly." He replied making Rin follow his gaze to the few people gathered at the bottom of the stairs behind a gate. She tilted her head, wondering why they were there. Did they come for her or to see what was going on. "Your suitors are arriving." He said sensing her confusion. "We will meet with them each." He added as he turned away. Rin remained, watching as the gates opened to let them in.

She frowned. Already they arrived, to take her from her Lord. She followed behind Sesshomaru and keep a smile on her face. For her Lord she would do anything. No matter the price.

Sesshomaru took a seat, Rin sat next to him watching and waiting for the first of them to enter. He did so soon after they were seated. To Rin's surprise he was a demon. Beautiful, but homely next to her lord. She smiled and bowed politely as they were introduced. He was a member of the council of the west's son. A dog demon as well, his tail was black as was his hair and only a few marks lined his face. A noble but not a ruler. He spoke to Sesshomaru and barely looked at the human girl beside the demon. The girl who continued to listen and stay for the most part quiet, though keep a pleasant look on her face. She had hummed and squirmed some through out the meeting. Once Sesshomaru had grown tired of the demon he sent him away to give information to a young demon girl.

"Your thoughts?" He asked looking at the girl, he was proud of her. It seemed she had grown up more than he first thought.

"He didn't com here for me." She smiled. "He came here for you."

"Hm." Was her reply, he had got that feeling as well. The man had spoke of business. "We put him on the return list."

The next suitors were pretty much the same. From the west, only one being human. He was old, looking to be around Kaeda's age, soon to be taken to the spirit world. Sesshomaru didn't bother sending him to give his information. It was night when he called a stop to them, walking Rin back to her room. "Tomorrow, My Lord, will you take me around the lands?" Rin asked as she took off the top layer of her kimono. Sesshomaru looked away. Naughty things thoughts were. He dismissed them and himself.

"As you wish." He replied before leaving, though his plan was to make her want to leave... He could not bring himself to tell her no to anything. Her life was short, his time with her was shorter.

* * *

Rin awoke to the birds, she smiled and dressed quickly. She ran out of the room almost hitting a few guards. She smiled as she searched for her beloved. She frowned slightly after not finding him in the few rooms she knew of. "Sumimasen... Were is Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned one of the staff members.

The girl looked Rin over a moment then smiled. This human child would be in for great trouble if she did find the lord. "I will show you." She lead the way to a great set of doors and smiled. "Go in." She added before leaving in a hurry.

Rin opened the doors and blinked as she noticed a meeting was taking place. She smiled and gave a bow. " Watashi wa Rin. Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, hajimemashite?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Choices We Make_**

Sesshomaru watched as Rin made her way inside. She had already made a fool of herself and if he was cross with her she had already caused this. She stood in the corner and watched silently not moving and inch. Sesshomaru continued with the meeting. Rin listened as they reviewed budgets and spoke of those still trying to take lands belonging to her lord. Once the meeting was about to end one of the men spoke up. "So this is the human you have sent word about?" The demon smirked. "She doesn't seem to be unlike any other human." He didn't bother to look at the girl in the corner, only two sets of eyes glanced at her. Those of her beloved and the pale teal eyes of a younger demon who spoke in her defense.

"Well then you must not meet a lot of humans, Sai-San." The man laughed, returning a smirk.

Sesshomaru glanced at the man who defended his Rin. "And you do?" Sai challenged with a light laugh.

"I have meet a few. None of which would have the courage to walk in to a room full of demons and give an introduction then stand in the corner to listen to what is going on. The one's I meet would have simply ran off with their tails between their legs." The pale eyes smiled at Rin, though the lips of the demon did not. Rin smiled back, keeping her head high. "Most demons do not have the courage to do as much." He added and turned to Sesshomaru. "Have you found a suitor for her as of yet?"

"I have not." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, though he wished to growl at the man who dared to look at his Rin in such a way... And right in front of his face.

"Then, may I throw myself into the running?" He asked. Sesshomaru was silent a moment, he did not wish to include this demon in the 'running' for his Rin. He gave a nod after a moment though, no way out of letting the demon. "Well then, if the meeting is over excuse me. I'd like to speak with her." He stood and motioned for Rin to exit before him. Rin looked at her lord and back at the man. She noticed Sesshomaru had turned away from her. She bowed to the others before walking out.

The two walked around the castle grounds. "Tell me your name, please." He asked the smiling girl. He could tell the smile was forced. It was not like the one she gave to her lord.

"Rin, and yours?" Rin asked looking up at the man.

"How rude of me. My name is Atsushi." He smiled as he looked the human girl over. "Tell me Rin-Sama-"

"Eh?" Rin backed away. She was no where close to deserving such respect.

"Sorry, I thought that since you were of such importance to Sesshomaru-Sama..." He trailed off. "I guess I thought he considered you like a daughter."

Rin frowned then smiled. Did her lord consider her like a child of his? Was her love one sided in it's way? The doubt was placed with in her head. She didn't feel like speaking to this demon now. She felt like asking her lord... But how could she ask such a thing? "It's fine." She said then smiled brightly. "No need for such a honor though." She laughed and tried her best to act correctly like herself.

"Well, tell me Rin-San, what is it you like to do?" He questioned returning the smile. He lead the way to a tree and took a seat, Rin followed his lead and picked at the grass as she spoke.

"I like to swim." She supplied thinking of what else she liked to do. "And fish, I'm very good at it. I had to fish for a long time. When Lord Sesshomaru was on his quest and I with him." She added a genuine smile on her face at the memories.

"I happen to enjoy a swim now and then as well. Though I don't fish." Atsushi laughed. "You must have been very bored on his quest."

"Hm?" Rin asked then shook her head. "Oh, no. I had a lot of fun." Her eyes lit up as she spoke about old times with her lord to Atsushi.

Sesshomaru appeared to his dismay Rin was laughing and looking at the man with happy eyes. His chest felt as if stabbed. He walked over. "Other's wait."

The bright eyes were turned to him as she stood and dusted herself off. "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin bowed to Atsushi and followed her lord inside, chatting to him as she followed behind him. Atsushi remained seated as they left. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the spot Rin had been seated. He stood and formed his cloud to leave this place, planing on returning until the girl was his.

* * *

Rin was getting use to the routen of her days. She would wake and greet suitors till the meetings ended or some days Sesshomaru would endure the meeting of suitors with her. Then she would spend her evenings with either Sesshomaru or Atsushi, who had been coming to meet her every day for three months now. Her lord and new friend did not get along very well. Though neither spoke ill of each other Rin could sense it between them. One would leave as soon as the other arrived. She could speak to Sesshomaru bout any and everything, she never felt as if she had to hold her tongue... But little reply did she receive from him. Atsushi would talk back to her... But she did not feel as if she could say anything she wanted around him.

She liked Atsushi. He was a very friendly and genial being. She was not for sure about the role he played in the council though. It seemed h held power over a few members and was feared. She did not see a reason to fear him though. She liked him, but no where near loved him. That belonged to only one soul on the face of the earth or any where for that matter.

Her lord, her love, her life... Her Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled and greeted Atsushi, she embraced him as an old friend. Like she would Kagome or Inuyasha. He laughed as she pulled him off towards the river. "In a good mood I see." He commented as she laughed.

"Well yes, I am." Rin smiled as she dipped her feet into the water. "The line of suitors is shortening each day." She sighed and laid back in the grass. "Plus, my lord has said my friends can visit."

Atsushi smiled seeing the girl this happy about something other than Sesshomaru. "That is good news, but you won't get to spend much time with them, will you?"

"Not much time, but it will be nice to see them again." She shrugged with a smile. She jumped up. "Besides I asked Onee-San to make extra swim suits, so we can all swim in the hot springs."

"Swim Suits?" He questioned

"Yeah, she invented them... Kindof." She added at the end. It was a long story she was not going to tell. "Besides, Kagome-San will not be allowed to leave the village much or for long periods soon." Rin smiled sadly. "She will take over as the miko and can not leave the village unprotected."

"Oh, well it is a good thing you will get to spend time with her then." He smiled. The two chatted moving inside as it got darker outside. Atsushi said his goodbye's and left for the night. Rin settled in for the night, surprised by a knock on her door. Sesshomaru entered and glanced around, he took a seat on the bed and Rin smiled at him.

"Yes, My Lord?" She asked as he seemed quiet.

"Atsushi and I will be leaving for a few. We will depart once Lady Kagome has arrived, she and the others will watch over you while I am away. I will leave the kingdom in your hands." He stood.

Rin blinked, he would trust her with such importance? She nodded though and agreed before saying goodnight as he departed her room. Though she did not get much sleep as she thought about all the things she could do wrong on his leave. She shook her head speaking to herself. "No, you will prove to your Lord Rin, you will. Show how you can take lead of the west while he is off. Show how you can be a good honorable wife for him. You will not mess up. You can not mess up." She added before trying once more to sleep.

* * *

It was only a day before Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku arrived. Rin greeted them and soon said her farewells to Sesshomaru and Atsushi. She now was in charge over the money issues, servants, still seeing suitors and she would fill in Sesshomaru's place at the council. It left her only a small amount of time to spend with her friends. She didn't mind so much though, she was to much in thought of not messing up to worry about things that involved fun.

Rin had cut the budget on stuff they bought from other places, she had even found a few doubles in staff that didn't need to be there and let them go. She felt good about the way she handled the staff and the only thing she dreaded was the first council meeting. Her heart was pounding, she was scared and wanted to hide from them. She held her head high though and dressed in her most beautiful clothes wearing the jewelry her lord had given to her. She arrived early and took the seat Sesshomaru usually sat in. She waited for them, trying to remain calm.

"Want us to stay with you?" Kagome asked seeing the girls hand shake.

"No. I need to do this alone." Rin smiled. "Thank you."

"We will be outside the door." Inuyasha informed her as he walked out, he could smell the demons arriving. Kagome hugged Rin quickly and followed. Kohaku was walking the grounds.

Once they had all arrived and took their seats they began. Rin listened as they spoke, listened as they ignored her. Jakken stood close by her and frowned. He did not like the way they ignored her, she was placed there by Lord Sesshomaru and should have been respected as he would have been. He nudged her with the end of his staff when he was sure no one was looking. Rin took the Que and cleared her throat. When no one looked at her she narrowed her brown eyes. She had to show she could do this.

"私は無視されません!" She hit the table with her fist causing all eyes to be on her. "Sesshomaru-Sama has left me in his place and you mock him so much as to ignore me." She glared at the men around her. "これはあなたが彼を見る無礼ですか？" She asked in a growl. "Because I am Human you choice to ignore me. I can not change who I am but I will not have Sesshomaru-Sama to think that I am a coward in his lands. He trusts me enough and you will listen to what I have to say. The one who sits in this spot holds the power and you are the council to them. I sit here until his return, respect is what you will show me. Otherwise actions will be took."

The men glanced between each other. Sai smirked. "Such a human, it act on such a power trip. No one is here to defend you today though."

Rin smirked, "Your wrong. I do have those to defend me."

"The two humans and half-demon... Against all of us?" He laughed.

"Iie... Though I do have them, I have at my charge the largest army of demons in the Western lands at my charge. On my word I can have them destroy your homes and to save the trouble in the future those two humans and half-demon can take care of the likes of you here." Rin gave her best poker face. "As much as I would hate to go to war with anyone, I will do so for the honor of my Lord. To disrespect him through me will not be permitted." Jakken smiled, his little girl had grown up! She was never one to be pushed he was proud to see the humans had not changed that in her.

Sai blinked, taken back by the child in front of him. He grumbled but bowed his head and hissed out his reply. "Then what is your take in this matter, Lady Rin?" The rest of the council sneered at him. Though their respect for the human girl had rose slightly. It did take a lot to declare war on the council for lack of respect... Though Lord Sesshomaru would have just killed the man and been done with it.

One pair of hidden eyes twinkled with laughter. It seemed her son may not have been as crazy as she thought when he arrived at her estate with two human children he refused to leave in the world of the dead. It was worth this moment that she had saved the girl. Though the girl seemed to not notice who she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Choices We Make_**

Rin stood outside there was one meeting left this week and she had to admit she was hoping her lord would be back before then. She felt weak and tired now that she had lost her adrenalin. She had more to do today otherwise she would be curled up in bed. "Rin-San!" Kagome called as she ran to the girl. "We heard you in the meeting, you would have made Sesshomaru-sama very proud." She laughed and gave a smile.

"You really think so?" Rin asked with a smile. She calmed down as Kagome nodded. "I think he is trying to protect me. Like he always has. He wants me to find a husband who I won't be treated like they treated me in there. I will do anything so long as I can be with my lord." Rin felt tears in her eyes. "He is my life." She whispered.

"Have you found anyone else?" Kagome asked, she knew how Rin felt. She had felt the same when she thought she would no longer get to be with Inuyasha.

"No. Atsushi-san is a good friend, but I don't think of him as anything else." Rin shook her head. "I see no one but my lord."

"Your birthday is coming closer. You don't have much longer to wait." Kagome assured the younger girl as they headed back.

"Foolish human." Sai's voice called, he blocked their way. "Sesshomaru-Sama can never truly be with you. He must have a full demon heir to the lands. You can never give him that. You will always be the other woman. No more. He will have to find a proper mate. That can not be you. You are a human, that is all you will ever be... Unless, you were to defy your lord and venture out on your own." Sai smirked.

"What do you speak of?" Kagome growled. "There is no way to become a demon from human. The jewel is gone and all hopes any one could have of doing such a thing are gone with it."

"There are other ways." Sai growled back. "A mere human has no hopes of success in becoming a demon though. It will only cause her pain and death." He smirked. "This is why I will tell her how. In the western lands there is a cave, a god was sealed there long ago. A god who can grant the wish of any one who feeds him. His hunger is insane though. His price for a single wish is a thousand souls, souls of those killed only by the wish seekers hands." He laughed. "A mere human girl could never collect so many souls."

Rin frowned at him, but she shook her head. "I will not defy my lord. His trust means to much to me." She glared. The thought was now planet in her head though. She bit her lip. She would not, could not. Sai gave a mock bow before leaving on his cloud.

Kagome walked Rin back, hoping she would forget such tales. Wishes always came with a higher price. She parted ways with Rin and changed guard duty with Kohaku.

Rin sat looking at the budget plans. She was not really reading them, her thoughts were wondering how she could collect a thousand souls and become a demon so she could stay with her love forever. Everything she could think of involved lying though. She frowned and placed the parchment down. The servants around her whispered. They had not seen the girl seeming so unhappy. If it was found to be their fault... Sesshomaru would be displeased.

Rin meet with only a few suitors and then called it a night. She didn't sleep much as she was still thinking about what Sai had said. She groaned and threw a pillow over her head. Really, what was she going to do. Maybe she didn't have to lie though. Maybe she could just leave out the details? She could tell him she wanted to travel his lands... But no way he'd let her go alone... And kill for herself. She sighed. Kagome would be against the idea... She already was. No one would go with her and let her do what she wanted to do.

The screen to her door opened, Rin jumped up in surprise as a demon entered. She knew the woman, but couldn't place her. "Hello, Rin-San." The voice hit Rin. It was one she knew for such only more feminine. "I over heard you on the grounds with Sai-San." The woman walked into the room and took a seat on the mat. "I have heard of what he speaks. I know it is a very tempting idea for you, who loves my son so much."

"Hai." Rin bowed. "I have been thinking it over..." Rin admitted with her head down.

"But you will not disobey him?" The dog demon smirked at the nod Rin gave. "Then I have an answer for you problem. I will lie to him for you. I will tell him I wish to get to know the one who could be my daughter in the future." She smirked.

"Why would you do that for me?" Rin asked confused.

"Because it is true. I would like to find out what makes you so important to my son. I can not let him mate with a human though. So as I see it, to make you both happy you don't have a choice in the matter." She laughed lightly. "I will not save your life again though. So if you die so does the delima I have."

Rin nodded, understanding the issue and solution given to her. "Hai, I would be honored to be given the chance." Rin smiled brightly. "I will not be a bother to you..." She added. Sesshomaru's mother nodded and stood. "I will tell him once he arrives home. And Rin...?"

"Nanni?" Rin looked at the beautiful mother of her love.

"Be sure you know what you get into before we depart." She spoke in a light tone as she left the room.

* * *

It was a cold morning when they departed. Sesshomaru and Atsushi watched them leave with a few guards following them. It had almost been a fight to get her son to agree. She had won though with Rin's help. The two now walked the forests with little supplies. Once they were far enough away Rin was faced with a small demon. One who reminded her of her Jakken. He was not much of a demon, not much at all. She cried for his soul, now trapped in a vase Sesshomaru's mother had brought. She had promised to keep count for the human girl. Rin cried for the souls she killed, she cried each time she killed for herself and the demon and everyone.

She was selfish. She was cruel. She knew this. She could not stop though. She had to complete the task and become a demon for herself and her love. She wondered if he would still want her once he realised how cruel she had been. Once he smelt the blood on her hands. She walked with her face down. Ashamed of herself. She killed anything that she could humans and demons alike. She was on a time limit. One month was all the time she had. 30 days to collect a thousand souls. About 33 lives a day. She went over on some days and fewer on others. Rest was little and she had to force herself to make time to eat.

Sesshomaru's mother watched her. She felt pity on the girl, who had cried for 338 souls and didn't seem to have plans on stopping the killing or the tears. She never thought the girl would really go through with it. She never thought she would be able to see what her son saw in the child. To see how she cared for things she never new of. To be so pure to cry for each soul she took and move on. To feel the pain but no she had to continue to feel it. It awe struck the demoness. It confused her, it went against human nature. The two found little time to talk as they continued on their task.

Rin woke and searched for a soul, she searched for more then forced food into her system, she searched more and more and more before sleeping for a short time. She spent her day searching and her nights. She was beaten and bloody, she was not the best fighter nor the smartest but she had heart and never gave up. Sesshomaru's mother keep her word, she never stepped in to help or protect her. Everything was on track until the last week. Rin was running out of souls to collect. Running out of those who traveled alone. She was also about to meet an enemy...

The dog demon was on alert, aware of the one following them. She had no doubt there was no way the girl could beat Sai, also no doubt he had known Rin would do anything to be with Sesshomaru. They were headed to the cave, a days walk way at least maybe a day and a half as they still needed ten souls. The demoness had though Rin would see the point in bringing the guards, but the girl had yet to place their role in this task. The seven guards of low class who did nothing to protect the human girl, just followed blindly behind the two females lack much skills. They had yet to find a soul in a day. The girl continued to search though. The dog demon felt sorry for her 'daughter'. Sorry she was not as bright as she had given her credit for. It seemed she would need a push to get the role the guards played. "Rin-San, there are a few souls to collect hanging around you know." She spoke softly to the worn out girl. The girl who smiled now as she cried for those she killed.

"Iie..." The girl whispered. Sesshomaru's mother tilted her head, so she had thought of this? "They... are under my care. They are those who stay on Lord Sesshomaru's land and serve him with no care to their lives. They will be my people soon." Rin smiled at the demons who had backed away as they caught the conversation, they looked between each other. "They have served us with out question. They are my friends." She added looking up at the sky. "They are not souls for the feast, they are... Friends." She nodded, she was tired... So tired. So... She was so close. She had to go on. She had to find the souls. She had to continue. She had to... A noise. She turned heading for the noise, blind instinct for the kill for the soul that would lead her to happiness.

She caught her breath as she saw the mismatched family. The small half-demon children running around their human father while their mother of a demon class hung clothes to dry. They all looked at her. She shook her head and bowed. "Gomen..." She apologized as she turned and walked back. She could not rip a family apart. She could not watch as she did so at least. It had been easy at the start, souls found her. They smelled the human blood of her and came for her. Now she smelled of demon blood and they ran.

Rin found a soul to take by nightfall, she didn't feel like resting though as she needed more souls. She searched and searched until she passed out form lack of sleep. Sesshomaru's mother shook her head at the girl. She was being unreasonable. There were souls around her to take. They were not friends of hers, they did not speak to her. They didn't even like her. So why spare them? She did not understand, but did not push the girl. When Rin woke she started again, glad to find three souls in a few hours. That was all the luck she had it seemed.

Six more to go. Six more lives to take so she could have her wish. Rin felt sick, sick at the thought that she was capable of this... She hide her face in her hair and cried. She was left alone for the moment and took the time to cry. She wiped her tears on her arm as a voice spoke to her. "Harder than you thought?" She snapped up at the voice. The same that had given her the idea in the first place.

"Sai-san..." She whispered. Confused as to why he was there. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to stop you."

* * *

A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Only a few chapters are left then a holiday special! Yeah I didn't want to make up a name for Sesshomaru's mother...Gomen!


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Choices We Make_**

Rin glared at him. "Why when you gave me the idea."

Sai laughed. "I never thought you would be able to complete this." He looked her over a moment. "It seems I do underestimate you." He added.

"Sai-san, you have come to interrupt our time together?" The female dog demon leaned against a tree, eyes on the man.

"You can't be for this. You can't wish your son to b with this human." Sai sneered.

"No, that is why I agreed to come. Few demons have a spirit as strong as her own. That is why I agree she should be a demon to be with my son."

"It would be easy to let her just die." Sai smirked. "Or will you save her?"

"I will not help her at her task."

"As I thought." Sai attacker Rin but was meet with Sesshomaru's mother. "You said..."

"You are not her task." She smiled. "I will take your soul myself."

Rin watched as Sai was destroyed, she noticed he had brought his own guards. She attacked, fighting hard most escaped but she did manage to kill three of them. Their souls placed in the vase she was now down to three. Three souls and her wish would be granted. She continued on her search for those three. It took a day and a half they had to circle back to get to the gods cave. Rin was on her own as she entered the cave. It didn't take long before she was greeted with a voice of a female. The body was only an image as if a ghost.

"Why do you seek me?" It asked "Do you come to offer me the souls?"

"Hai. I was told one thousand souls for a wish." Rin keep her head bowed.

"And your wish?" The ghost like girl came closer taking the souls.

"I... Don't know what to wish for." Rin said feeling tears sting her eyes.

"You don't know how to word what you wish. You wish for power, wealth and strength?" She smirked at the human girl.

"Iie... I want to be able to stay with my love, to be worthy of him..." She added.

The gods image of choice touched her head so she could see what the girl spoke of. She shook her head. "If that is your wish I can do nothing."

"I will never be worthy of him...?"

"No child, you always have been. In his eyes you have always been worth his love." She handed the jar back to Rin. "I can not grant a wish that is already so."

Rin thought a moment before she smiled at the god. "Keep them..." She handed the jar back. "I can do nothing with them, you must be hungry anyways." She added.

"Hm..." The god thought a moment. "I have never had this delima before. If you could have any wish, with the knowledge it would not be tainted?"

"Just to be with my love till the day of my death." Rin smiled.

The god nodded and returned the smile. "Then I will take your wish and make it for you. You came here to be made a demon, and I will grant you that wish. I will be listening though if this wish causes you a issue I will return you to 'human'."

Rin bowed. "You are very kind." The god nodded and touched her finger to her mouth biting it to cause a blood drop, she let the drop fall on Rin's head and it began. Rin screamed s her body tore and burned, she felt as if she were being ripped apart by a thousand people pinching chunks of her flesh away. Once it stopped she could not see herself and the god was gone. She exited the cave and found her mother in law to be.

Sesshomaru's mothers eyes were wide as she stared at the now demon girl before her. "Rin-San?"

"Hai... It hurt, so bad... I..." She could smell and hear water she ran, a few seconds later she was at the source of the water looking down at a demon. No it was her as a demon. She sucked in her breath as she looked her body over, slipping out of the kimono she wore to get the full view. She was fuller, her hair had not changed color but fell to the ground, her brown eyes were darker and marks adored her face. She could hardly feel the weather, but she could see far away and focus her eyes to see even farther, she could smell everything and her senses were enhanced. She redressed before Sesshomaru's mother found her.

"You still look beautiful." She assured her.

"No point in stalling..." Rin whispered as she took off on a run and jump pace, she enjoyed the wind and everything about the world as she arrived in no time at the estate of her lord. He stood waiting, in shock and angry. "My Lord." Rin whispered, he heard and narrowed his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned the demon who looked and smelled like his Rin. His senses had to be failing him as this was a demon, not human, not his Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is I Rin." Rin smiled taking Sesshomaru's breath away.

"Oh, it is her." Sesshomaru's mother agreed. "She did this for you." She added walking away from the two.


	6. The End

**_The Choices We Make_**

**_LEMON/Lime/SEXUAL - The meaning of the rating M is in this chapter.  
_**

Rin watched as her lord stared at her. "My lord-"

"Why would you do this?" He demanded, making Rin jump. His voice was violent it was never...anything.

"So we could be together... I thought you would approve of me if I were a demon." She let her head fall, as if she were a scolded child.

"...I have always approved of you." He let his anger go. "I must not have made it clear. I want you to be happy. I did not wish you to soil your self to become something unnecessary."

Rin looked up slightly. "My lord, nothing is unnecessary when it comes to you. I love you. I wish to be with you for always, and in this form you will not be burdened by me. I will not cause you trouble or grief, and for that I would do anything."

Sesshomaru lifted her head. "I loved you before you did this. I will love you always. We can not change what has been done." He added as he took her hand to lead her inside. "You did not have to do this." He whispered, blaming himself. Rin followed she had only wished to be with him and please him. It seemed she had caused trouble after all. "Atsushi-San has been worried about you."

"He is a good friend to worry. I will apologies the next chance I get."

"Is that all he is to you? A friend."

"Yes, My Lord. I could never love anyone else but you." Rin smiled brightly at her lord. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused."

"Nothing can be done now. I heard about your meetings. Inuyasha informed me I'd have been proud of your words." Sesshomaru smirked though it was dark and no one saw.

"I wouldn't let them disrespect you." Rin whispered.

"Rin-Chan, if you will not pick another then you may have me. My whole is yours for the taking." Sesshomaru said as he opened the screen to his own room.

Rin frowned lightly and entered the room. "There is no one else for me." She was encircled by strong arms as soon as the screen was shut. Rin leaned back into her lord as everything melted away. She was bloody and smelled of fresh and dried blood, worn out beyond believe and now in bliss in the arms of the one she loved. She had no sooner closed her eyes to relax when she feel asleep. Sesshomaru held her firmly and managed to move her to the bed laying her down to rest. He curled up beside her and kissed her head.

* * *

Morning came and passed as night fell Rin awoke alone in her lords bed. She stood and headed to her own room to gather clothes. As she left the room she was greeted with bows. A servant waked towards her. "Rin-Sama, we have drawn you a bath and have fresh clothes waiting." The demon bowed lowly.

"Thank you." Rin smiled as she followed the woman. She was left in peace as she bathed and dressed. Rin brushed out her long locks before tying them up and out of the way. She headed to find her lord, no longer needing to wonder where he was as she could smell him across the home. She looked at the meeting room doors, wondering why they were having a meeting so late in the day. She opened them and was surprised to see a full council waiting, minus the one dead member. She bowed and said her greeting. She was surprised at the return of respect shown. She stood and waited for the end before moving to her lord. "It's late to be in a meeting, isn't it my lord?"

"It is not often that we meet so late, the announcement of our union is what brought us here." He looked her over a moment, deciding not to tell her they had been in meeting since early. He stood and the two exited the room. Rin chatted as they made their way to Sesshomaru's room once again. She followed him inside and blushes as he silenced her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back as his hands made their way to her hips. With a swift scratch of his clawed hand her had her obi destroyed it fell slowly to the ground giving him excess it her form inside the kimono. Rin moaned lightly as his lips escaped her own and trailed kisses down her throat as his hands fully opened her kimono he slid it off her shoulders and kissed all over the exposed flesh before moving his hands to her bare back side and lifting her up, he moved them to the futon and pinned Rin to it, holding her hands hostage above the new demons head as he devoured her flesh with his tongue and lips. She squirmed and raised her back off the bed as his kisses reached her hips.

He smoothly moved her wrists into one of his hands as the other made a dash to between her legs where it was meet with that of his mouth. Rin lifted her hips and back doing half back bend into pleasure. She dug her claws into the sheet and mat as he worked her over in ways she had never imagined. Sparks of lights was all she saw as she came quickly, though it seemed she was not permitted to be done as clawed fingers filled her they moved in and out as the tongue worked it's own magic between her legs. She hissed at the sharpness of the claws, but soon was over it enjoying only the bliss of being filled. She yelped as yet another finger was placed inside her, though not located with its friends from the other hand. She was soon lifting her hips once more and though it took longer for the sparks of light to greet her they did so.

This time she was given a moment to really enjoy the feeling as her lord disrobed and settled a top her. He kissed her making sure she could taste her own being before he moved her legs over his shoulders and entered her with something with more girth than two fingers. Rin moaned into his kiss as he began to pound her into the bed, she whispered his name and kissed any part of him she could, she was soon moved to be on top and before they had both seen the lovely shades the sparks created she was on all fours with him behind her.

It was insane to think she had imagined so much less than what she had been granted. Her imagination was put to shame when she was handed the truth, when she was given love by her love it out did anything she could have imagined. She laid in his arms panting as she regained control of her tongue. She had called out in tones of languages she had never heard before.

"I love you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he kissed her messy hair.

"I love you... Sesshomaru." She smiled as she rubbed his arm and closed her eyes to keep the image in her mind always. She soon felt his hand drift down her stomach and part the blockage of her thighs for another round...

* * *

The end... Only a X-Mass Special is left to tease you with in a week or so. Hope you enjoyed as I have not wrote fiction in some time. x.x Review if you please, I want to think everyone who did and does so!


End file.
